Unlikely Companions
by Avii Sohen
Summary: Yuzuki Yukari is new to the vocaloid world and is trying to make friends. When Meiko invites her out to dinner she is all too happy to accept. When things take an unexpected turn Yukari learns things about herself, love and alcohol. SMUT- rated M for a reason. YukarixMeiko. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Unlikely Companions

Yukari watched in as Meiko took another swig of saki. It's almost unreal how much liquor that woman can hold, Yukari thought to herself. Yukari was relatively new to the vocaloid world and when a veteran like Meiko invited her to dinner, she was all too eager to accept. Had she known Meiko's idea of dinner was drowning in alcohol at a seedy tavern, she may have reconsidered. Yukari pulled her hood over her head, hoping to disappear.

"What's wrong sweetie, never been to a bar before?" Meiko said as she took a final swig, emptying the bottle.

"Erm, no, I've never been to a place like this," Yukari said.

The fiery brunette handed the younger girl a glass filled with vodka.

"Drink this and enjoy yourself!"

Yukari peered into the glass. The liquid looked harmless enough. Maybe she could just have one, to impress Meiko.

Yukari closed her eyes and dumped the liquid down her throat. She gagged as the burning sensation filled her mouth. Her eyes watered at the foul taste of the substance.

"M-Meiko, is this supposed to be fun?" Yukari stammered, still reeling from the alcohol.

"It's only fun if you loosen up a bit! Take off your hoodie! Make yourself at home!" Meiko yelled enthusiastically.

Yukari bit her lip and clasped her hood tighter around her face. She hated the outfit she wore underneath. It was so... revealing. She always wished she could have something more conservative.

"What's wrong?" Meiko asked, a more serious look taking over her face, "Are you really not having a good time?"

Yukari was trying so hard to have a good time. All she wanted was to fit in. Being a Vocaloid 3, her voice and clothing was vastly different from the already popular Vocaloid 2's. She had thought that if she could make friends with Meiko, the others would accept her too.

She now saw that wasn't possible. Here Meiko was, sitting comfortably with her massive breasts hanging out of her shirt and she couldn't even take off her jacket. No wonder no producers wanted to hire her.

Yukari began to feel dizzy as the alcohol entered her bloodstream. She hugged her arms across her stomach.

"Meiko I think I'm going to be-" Yukari ran into the bathroom in the back of the bar before she could finish her sentence. Meiko staggered after her, having lost the ability to walk in straight lines.

"Yukari are you ok?" Meiko inquired peering her head into the first opened stall. There she saw Yukari throwing up. Her rabbit ears dangling above the toilet.

"You have to take this thing off or it's gonna get ruined!" Meiko said, pulling on the jacket. Yukari nodded and slipped her hoodie off, too sick to care.

Upon removing the hoodie, Meiko was able to see the lovely lavender tank top Yukari was wearing underneath. It fit her figure and personality perfectly. It was delicate and subtle just like her. Meiko took note of the zipper running down the back of it.

"You should go without your jacket more often! You've got nothing to hide."

Yukari would have thanked Meiko for her compliment if her head weren't in the toilet.

Meiko instinctively grabbed Yukari's hair and held it back. She couldn't help but admire the girl's pastel locks.

Her light colored hair and delicate face reminded her of Luka. Only, Yukari didn't have the same cold, intimidating presence that Luka had. And even though she was the same color as Gackupo, his personality didn't match her either. She didn't have the same regal air that Gackupo carried.

Meiko shook her head. All this drinking was making her think. Wasn't it supposed to do the opposite?

Meiko noticed that Yukari had stopped puking. She wiped the remaining spittle from her lips and stared at the floor. She was almost in tears from sheer embarrassment. This was the first time any of the Vocaloids had invited her anywhere and she had screwed it up.

"I'm so sorry, Meiko!" Yukari sputtered, attempting to peel herself off the floor.

Meiko extended a hand to Yukari. "Do it slowly! If you stand up to fast you'll just puke again."

Yukari only nodded, her face hot from shame.

Meiko couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Yukari. Underneath her graceful exterior, she was just plain awkward.

"C-Can I go home now?" Yukari asked.

Meiko laughed a drunken snorty laugh,"You can stay at my place it's only a walk away. Besides, you'd get eaten alive on the night bus."

Halfway to Meiko's apartment, Yukari realized something was wrong.

"My jacket! I left it back at the bar!" Yukari exclaimed, her voice louder than it has been the whole night.

"Calm down! Jesus, you can just get another one! Why are you so attached to that thing? You look better without it," Meiko said.

Yukari blushed at the compliment and walked awkwardly beside Meiko, feeling strangely light and vulnerable without her trademark piece of clothing.

When they reached the apartment, Meiko poured herself a glass of coffee liquor and sprawled out on the couch. Yukari sat on the opposite corner, wanting to make conversation but not entirely sure how. In an instance like this she would have pulled her hood over her head and drifted into a daydream. But with her security blanket no where in sight, all she could do was fidget uncomfortably.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" Meiko stated.

Yukari shook her head. Nothing confused her more than social interaction.

"Could you hand me my laptop?" Meiko asked.

Yukari obliged and watched Meiko type furiously into the computer. Soon, Yukari heard something familiar coming out of the laptops tiny speakers.

It was her cover of Torinoko City.

Yukari was mortified. She jumped from her seat and closed the laptop right on Meiko's fingers.

"Ow! What is wrong with you!?"

Meiko shouted.

Yukari only retreated back to her corner of the couch and brought her knees up to her chest. She closed her eyes tightly as if to transport herself to another universe.

Meiko slid over and put her arm around the girl.

"Ya know, your voice sounded fantastic," Meiko said softly.

There was a small pause before Meiko continued to speak.

"Why are you so insecure? Honestly, you could stand to let loose once in a while!"

Yukari just shrugged.

"I guess I'm not very good at being a Vocaloid. I've always looked up to you, you're really good at it," Yukari said softly.

Yukari leaned her head against Meiko's shoulder. In an act of tipsy spontaneity, Meiko kissed Yukari lightly on the cheek. An expression of shock followed by a tomato red blush appeared on the younger girl's face.

A smothering silence fell over the pair, neither sure how to proceed.

Yukari turned to Meiko and timidly kissed her on the lips. Meiko took the initiative and deepened the kiss. As they broke for air, Meiko wondered what Yukari was thinking. Truthfully, the tentative girl wasn't thinking much of anything. However, she did wonder if this was the kind of letting loose Meiko was referring to.

The kisses grew longer and more passionate. Yukari let Meiko's tongue guide her, as she was clearly very experienced.

Yukari broke from the kiss and nuzzled her face in Meiko's ample cleavage. Meiko was pleasantly surprised at Yukari's sudden boldness. This quiet girl was full of surprises.

Meiko unzipped Yukari's tank top and cast it aside, revealing a lacy cream colored bra encasing Yukari's modest chest. Yukari undid Meiko's red leather halter top with her teeth, revealing Meiko's boobs in their entirety.

Meiko dragged her fingers through Yukari's hair. She pressed her face into the younger girl's neck and began sucking and biting it gently. Yukari gasped as a warm, electrifying feeling shot through her body. Everything was so new and so foreign to her.

Meiko wrapped her arms around Yukari's waist and undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Meiko playfully licked her thumb and began manipulating Yukari's nipples. Gentle at first, but her motions growing harder and stronger as Yukari's moans begged for more.

As the heat within them increased, the remainder if clothing was shed. Yukari ran her hands down Meiko,s rib cage, her fingers dancing playfully above her sweet spots. Yukari had the sudden desire to explore every inch and crevice of Meiko's body.

Meiko stared into Yukari's eyes. Her girlishly innocent deep purple irises had a lustful tinge to them. Meiko pinned Yukari under her. She used her tongue to plant sticky wet kisses all over Yukari's body, stopping to suck on the places the peaked the most arousal. Meiko relished every moan that Yukari made. The sounds she made were a mixture of pleasure, pain and curiosity.

Meiko inserted her finger into Yukari's tight virgin clunge. She felt every muscle in Yukari's body tense and tighten. Maybe this is too much for her, Meiko thought.

"M-Meiko, please, don't stop," Yukari said, panting heavily.

Meiko continued, seeing complete trust in the other girls eyes. As Meiko plunged deeper into Yukari she smiled at the noises she made. Yukari was deep in orgasm, and it was all because of her. Meiko felt a strange sense of pride in herself.

Finally, Meiko found Yukari's sweet spot. With one swift motion of her index finger, Meiko caused Yukari's climax.

As Yukari's cum covered her hand, Meiko thought that Yukari's orgasmic moans sounded almost, melodic.

Meiko leaned over Yukari and delivered a slow, tender kiss to her lips. Yukari said nothing, her body still shaking with orgasm.

Nothing needed to be said by either of them. Words wouldn't have done anything to brighten the moment. Love can be found in strangest places. No one would have ever thought that the two girls, the unlikely companions, would have ever done anything like this.

But that didn't matter. All the mattered was love and lust and life, and maybe a little booze.


	2. Chapter 2

Unlikely Companions (pt. 2)

Yukari slowly blinked her eyes open and stared at the ceiling. This would have been normal, but Yukari soon realized that she wasn't looking at her own ceiling. "Where am I?" she thought to herself.

Her head ached and the taste of alcohol lingered in her mouth. Had she gotten drunk? Why? She had so many questions and the pounding in her head wasn't helping her work out the answers.

Yukari was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Meiko staring at her from the next room. For the first time in her life Meiko was worried about how someone would react to having sex with her.

Meiko had had sex with many of the vocaloids but none of them were like this. For starters, up until last night, Meiko had only slept with guys and none of them were as innocent as Yukari. None of those nights had ever meant anything. They were just drunken one might stands that were never spoken of again. This had meant more to her. She didn't want this to be forgotten about. There was something about Yukari that she just couldn't resist. Maybe it was the insecure way she carried herself, or her naive way of looking at the world, or maybe her adorable awkwardness. Whatever it was it made Meiko melt on the inside. Meiko watched silently as Yukari sat up.

"What happened last night?" Yukari muttered aloud to herself. Instinctively she looked for her hoodie but it was no where to be found. The rest of her clothing seemed to be scattered around the floor. She quickly got dressed. Yukari decided the best thing to do would be to leave and figure this whole mess out when he got home and could think straight.

As Yukari turned around she found herself eye to eye with Meiko, still watching from the next room. Suddenly, things began to make sense. Images of alcohol, and laptops filled her mind. The taste of booze in her mouth, the soreness in her hips and genitals, it all fell into place.

Yukari felt her face go red. "Oh god..." she thought to herself.

Meiko stared intently at the girl, waiting for a reaction. She could tell Yukari was trying to hide her feelings, but she could see regret in her eyes. Meiko smiled internally. "So this is what it feels like to get your heart broken..." she thought.

Yukari stood there, unable to breathe or think, or speak. Her face was a puddle of embarrassment and her mind was an ocean of hungover confusion. She had slept with Meiko. She had lost her virginity to someone she had known for less than a day. Words could not describe the range of emotions she was feeling.

Meiko sighed, "If you want to forget this ever happened I totally understand."

Yukari shook her head. She wasn't sure what she wanted but, that definitely wasn't it. Yukari tried to put coherent sentences together in her mind. She drifted off into a daydream.

Meiko saw Yukari's face take on a dreamy look. What was going on? Was she about to pass out?

"It was fantastic," Yukari muttered, obviously forgetting Meiko was standing across from her.

Meiko turned a little red herself. Yukari clasped her hands over her mouth. Had she really just said that? Was she still drunk? What the hell was wrong with her?

"Yukari, I don't know where you want to go with this but, I don't want to lose you," Meiko said quietly.

"Meiko I-I-I don't know what I want!" Yukari said, rubbing her temples, "This is all so new to me! As you could probably tell I'm not an expert in this kind if thing..."

Meiko closed her eyes and stifled a sigh. This wasn't going well. "What did I expect?" she thought to herself. Meiko squinted her eyes shut, surprised that she felt tears in them. She should have been prepared for this to happen. Yukari was rejecting her, and who could blame her.

Yukari looked at Meiko. A wave of impulsiveness took over her, she ran toward Meiko and kissed her.

Meiko opened her eyes, shocked. She relaxed into the kiss. As they broke for air, their eyes locked and everything was understood.

Yukari and Meiko were together. Words weren't needed, only actions. Words only muddled and confused. Actions were clear an concise. Decisions could be made, wars started and feelings could be emerged with a simple kiss. This was a moment where the planets aligned and everything was ok. It was a moment when Meiko was more than "that drunk vocaloid" and Yukari was more than a wallflower, whose soft voice and subtle clothing easily faded into the background. They made each other more. And all was perfect.


End file.
